Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Credits
Produced and Directed by Mario Piluso Screenplay by Cliff Ruby Elana Lesser Music by Michael Tavera "It's Not So Hard to Be a Pig" "Watch Out, Wilbur the Pig" "It's Good to Be Me" Written and Produced by Randy Rogel Grant Geissman "Charlotte's Kids" Written and Produced by Bodle Chandler Cast Charlotte Julia Duffey Wilbur David Baron Templeton Charlie Adler Neille Amanda Bynes Joy Anndi McAffee Aranea Maria Bamford Cardigan Harrison Chad Farley Rob Paulsen Fern Debi Derryberry Gwen Laraine Newman Bessle Dawnn Lewis Mrs. Hirch Brenda Vaccaro Mr. Hirch Danny Mann Mr. Zuckerman Jerry Houser High Strung Chicken Valery Pappas Baby Rats Nikka Futterman Donkey Pat Fraley Flo Bridget Slenna Button Maria Bamford Mother Sheep Laraine Newman Female Judge Dawnn Lewis Mr. Arable Rob Paulsen Lurvy Charlie Alder Animal Vocal Effects Frank Welker Additional Voices Maria Bamford Bobby Block Paul Butcher Debi Derryberry Ashley Edner Pat Fraley Jerry Houser Danny Mann Rob Paulsen Bridget Slenna Frank Welker Casting & Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Production Manager Paul C. Fabela Editor Christopher Hink Storyboard Artists Gary Graham Lenord Robinson Rich Chidlaw Joel Fajnor Celia Kendrick Roy Smith Melissa Suber Mike Svayko Lead Character Designer Don Morgan Character Designer Ginny Hawes Prop Designer Terry Hudson Background Layout Designers Don Morgan Jim Hickey Bill Flores Olga Guerdjikova Background Painters Jim Hickey Honore Gauthier Lito Pagulo Production Coordinators Mimi Eberhand Dina Buteyn Production Assistants Angela Leung Noeli Rosas Assistant Storyboard Artists Pete Mekis Arnie Miclat Character Design Clean-Up Dusty Wakefield Prop Design Clean-Up Eric Hutchinson Color Key Stylists Deborah Bennett Catherine Simmons Teale Reon Wang Sheet Timers Michael Svayko Cindy Tang Nancy Avery Richard Bowman Phil Cummings Jaime Diaz Russ Mooney Brian Ray Nelson Recinos Tammy Slusser Final Checking Vonnie Batson Gary Hall Sandi Hathcock Animatic Editor Jim Lara Production Services Provided by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Inc. Post Production Supervisor Jason Stiff Post Production Effects John Sore Shelley Hitch Assistant Editor Jeff Adams Track Reading Hacienda Post Color Timing Encore Video DaVinci Colorist Dexter P. Post Production Sound Services Provided by Hacienda Post Post Sound Supervisor/Mixer Timothy J. Borquez Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Editors Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Dialogue Editing Matt Brown Tony Ostyn Foley Mixer Darrin Mann Foley Artist Joanie Rowe Music Editor Steve Orich Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman Scoring Mixer Scott Cochran Orchestrations Billy Martin Voice Recording Facilities Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Inc. Salami Studios Audio Post Hacienda Post "It's Not So Hard to Be a Pig" Performed by David Baron Harrison Chad "Watch Out, Wilbur the Pig" Performed by Kevin Dorsey Elizabeth Lamers "It's Good to Be Me" Performed by Rob Paulsen "Charlotte's Kids" Performed by Anndi McAffee Maria Bamford Mimi Manners Overseas Animation Studio Wang Films Productions, Co. Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studios Executive Producer James Wang Overseas Supervisor James Miko Production Supervisor Steve Chen Supervising Director Bunis Yang Layout Supervisors Hippo Sun Rachel Pong Chenny Chen Sam Lim Wel Hsleh Lin Wang Assistant Animation Supervisors Winnie Wel Mars Lu Archer Lay Kirk Lin Andrew Shelh Elton Lee Lia Yang Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Digital Production Supervisors Anny Want Peter Lou Animation Production Managers Danny Yeh Gin Liu Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Copyright 2002 Paramount Pictures Corporation & Universal Studios The Characters and events depicted in this photoplay are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount 90th Anniversary Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Universal City Studios, Inc.